I Wouldn't Dream of It
by love2swim12
Summary: *Set after the season 3 finale* As heartbroken Regina walks away from Granny's Diner, and as the love of her life runs after her, she reminisces about all the times when Robin made promises to her. "She thought she knew that once she walked out that door, he wouldn't come after her. She never dreamt that he would."


**A/N Hey guys! This is my second _Once Upon A Time story_, but my FIRST outlaw queen one :) I completely fell in love with them this season and was heartbroken by the finale. However, I have complete hope for them! They are soul-mates and their journey back to each other will be no doubt amazing to watch. Hope you like this story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Once Upon a Time._ **

**I Wouldn't Dream of It**

Regina stiffened in her place. Her whole body went numb; her forever occupied mind went blank, and her heart, the one that was just returned to her, felt as if it had literally stopped beating. Time froze. Everything existed in slow motion, and in just that split second, she could feel a colossal hole in her heart forming. It all turned out to be too good to be true. She should have known that she wasn't deserving of love any longer. Her chance passed by a long, long time ago and there were no such thing as second chances. She was a villain, and villains didn't get happy endings. _She never dreamt that she would. _

"You." Regina barely breathed. "You did this?"

"I just wanted to save her life." Emma explained.

The anger then seemed to overflow and fill in the new hole in her heart as quickly as the love left it. "You are just like your mother." Regina snarled. "Never thinking of consequences."

"I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't." She snapped. "Well you just better hope to hell that you didn't bring anything else back."

Regina couldn't decide if she felt more devastated or angry at that very moment. She thought she had let go of most of the anger that still existed inside her when she was able to release light magic. She thought wrong. Apparently anger is always there inside, it just decides to go into hiding once in awhile when false happiness takes its place. But it was always there in Regina, and it always would be. So without even trying to push the anger away, Regina used it as her only fuel. Anger kept her going and is the only reason why she was able to walk out Granny's front door at that very conflicting moment. She didn't dare to look back at the man whom she had deeply, and truly fallen for with all of her soul. She feared she would look back and that she would take her anger out on him. She knew he didn't deserve that. She knew he deserved to be happy. However, she also thought she knew that once she walked out that door, he wouldn't come after her. _She never dreamt that he would_.

* * *

A year ago back in the Enchanted forest, Regina could remember the exact moment when Robin Hood found a way into her life. Brick by brick, he broke down the walls that had been built up so high within her. She never realized how high they were until she could feel herself trying so desperately to rebuild them back up. Robin was the most infuriating yet intriguing man she had ever met. They could not have been more different, and yet at the same time, they could have never been more similar.

"Don't get in my way." She told him when he decided to accompany her to the castle. She didn't know then if she truly believed that he was "helping" her as a thank you for saving his son. However, this man who stole from the rich to give to the poor already intrigued her. He was different from her, but she could already tell that he cared about one thing in his life more than anything else. That was his son, and that was something she could relate to.

He smirked, bowed, and then said, for the first time, the words that became a promise in every way imaginable:_ "I wouldn't dream of it." _

* * *

A few months later, still in the Enchanted Forest, Regina found herself alone, deep in the forest, and desperate once more. She was crying, trying not to, but the inevitable tears just kept falling. She ached for Henry, and she didn't know how much longer she could stay strong against the Wicked Witch and not take the sleeping potion she made for herself. She knew she had to stay resilient, but she didn't know how. All she wanted was to rip her heart out.

"Ah. Your majesty." Robin emerged from the trees at that moment, smelling like forest, with his bow and arrow. "How come is it that we always seem to cross paths this way?"

Regina looked away. She wasn't in the mood at that moment. She couldn't let the thief see her in a vulnerable state. Regina was too proud for that. "Well how come is it that you still are involved and aren't out bathing in the river?" She tried to sound strong and sassy, but that time it didn't exactly work for her."

"You already used that line M'lady." Robin smirked while Regina was still turned away from him. "Are you all right?"

"Yes of course I am!" She snapped back, while turning around to face him. However, she was afraid he could still see the water that glossed over her eyes.

If he did notice, he didn't say anything. All he said was, "We will defeat this wicked witch Regina." His tone surprised her. He was calm, reassuring and seemed like he truly believed what he was saying. "You will be able to get out of here and find your son." Usually, she would have felt the urge to slap him right then, but for some reason she knew he was being earnest and was someone she could trust. Which was ironic because he was a thief. "Like I said before Regina, we all get second chances. Your still here, so your second chance is not very far off."

Her glazy eyes started to overflow and the tears started to come down once more. "Why are you helping me?" she asked.

"Because I believe you are good. Good people should get happy endings."

She fought the smile that came to her mouth and replied, "Just don't tell anyone about this, please?"

He laughed. _"I wouldn't dream of it." _

* * *

Not long after, her memories were gone. Everything was a blur, the whole past year, but Regina couldn't deny that something inside her felt different. She was lighter. Little things didn't make her as angry. She still longed for Henry, but she felt stronger and more able to cope. She missed him yes, but seemed to know he was happy and okay. Her fears were gone. It all seemed to happen overnight. More importantly, she felt as if she had forgotten or lost something. It wasn't Henry. She was back in Storybrooke, and couldn't shake that feeling.

She wouldn't figure that out until a few days later when she was searching in the barn house for traces of the wicked witch and she ran into the all-familiar thief. He almost shot an arrow at her, so naturally she was rude to him. Again, like before, she was both infuriated but intrigued. He wanted to help her, and for some reason she was willing to let him.

"Just don't get in my way." She started to walk away, but from behind her she heard his next words. They surprised her more than they should have, but they felt familiar. Everything about him felt familiar. His ease, his smile, and the words that came from his mouth.

"_I wouldn't dream of it." _

* * *

He was the man with the lion tattoo. Plain and simple, he was her soulmate. She did not see that one coming. Sure, she felt herself attracted to him right from the start, and he made her feel at ease. She just couldn't believe this was true. But it was, and worse, deep down she knew it was true, and that she was meant to be with him. To find happiness. To be happy. Snow White was right. One day her heart would find its way to happiness. For Regina, that day couldn't come soon enough.

For once in her life, she followed her heart inside of her head and went to him. She forbid herself from thinking rationally, grabbed him by his jacket, and pulled him into her. She could feel that he was in shock at first, for his lips were stiff and he didn't kiss her back. But she kissed him with all that she had, just praying and wishing that he felt it too. When she pulled back, she felt an instant of regret, as he was still looking at her with astonishment. However, that regret instantly subsided as his eyes showed a spark of amazement and hunger. He jolted forward hurriedly and pulled her back into him. The kiss was all passion and his lips were soft and warm against hers. Without a heart, she felt even more than she ever thought imaginable. They moved together in sync and the spark she had felt before fully became ignited. Slowly, the passion and hurry of the kiss slowed down and it became slower and steadier and filled with love. She was sure in that moment that she loved that man. He had her heart. Literally.

"You felt it too." He said as they pulled away. He rested his forehead to hers and bit his lip while smirking. This was a fact, and not a question she realized.

She smiled against his lips, "Just, when you get my heart back, don't loose it again."

He smirked back at her and replied, _"I wouldn't dream of it."_

* * *

When Robin did attain her heart once more, everything was right in the world. At the moment Regina saw him take it from Zelena's possession, while she stood above ground under Zelena's grasp, she knew how to access her light magic. Her eyes met his and he seemed to tell her with that one look that he believed in her and that this was her second chance. With light magic, henry was back in her life, and she broke the curse. She knew how to love, and now she knew with all her heart that there wasn't just one person in her life who loved her. Light magic was possible. Love was possible.

After defeating Zelena, Regina and Robin met up, as the always did, in the woods. It was the same place that she met up with him when she gave him her heart the first time.

"Regina?" she heard him ask while she made her way through the trees to their spot.

"Yes, Robin it's me."

When their eyes met, he bit his lip and looked hesitant. "Well M'lady. Here's your heart back." He took a step towards her with the dark red heart in his hands, and she could have sworn she felt her heart beat outside her chest. "As promised."

She smiled, didn't say a word, and slowly accepted her heart back. In one fluid motion she pushed her heart back inside her chest and immediately felt a surge of a million emotions flood throughout her. Some were of fear, some of anger, and some of sadness. However, the most consuming emotion that seemed to overflow her whole heart and soul was love. Love for Henry and love for the man standing in front of her with the most captivated and concerned emotions shown across his face.

She breathed heavily and let the emotions consume her for a moment. Then, she looked up and smiled the most genuine and blissful smile she let herself show in years. "I'm all right Robin."

"Good." And with that, he cupped her cheeks with his hands and brought his lips down to hers. She never experienced anything like that before. This kiss was filled with every emotion she every thought possible and more. In one kiss, Robin gave himself to her and she responded back with just as much of a promise.

"I love you." Robin told her when he pulled away suddenly. "Thought I'd let you know that now."

She knew she loved him back, but she didn't know how to say it. So in her words, she responded, "Don't ever stop telling me that." She smirked, hoping he would understand.

He did. _"I wouldn't dream of it."_

* * *

As Regina recalled the many times Robin said these five faithful words to her, she regretted not being able to tell him she loved him. She thought he knew. When she told him the story of the lion tattoo, she knew he knew. But maybe it wasn't enough. He said he loved her, and he had to know she loved him. What could ever come between that? Oh right, timing.

As she walked down Storybrooke's desolate streets in the breezy night, the tears started to fall. She couldn't stop them and soon she became so loud that she almost missed her name being called from behind. She knew that voice all too well.

"Regina! Regina!" It was Robin.

She stopped dead in her tracks from pure astonishment and couldn't move. Eventually, he caught up to her so she didn't have to. They now faced each other and Regina didn't bother to hide her tear strained face. Her walls were down. For him, they were down.

The two just stood on the street, not saying anything for what seemed like forever. She didn't want to have to say anything because he should understand. He should have to explain himself for coming after her. But he didn't. That's what surfaced her anger.

"Really? You chase after me and now you have nothing to say?" She half yelled, half cried at him.

"I…" He paused and looked her deep in the eyes. His remorseful look at that moment said it all. He was leaving her. "I don't know what to say Regina. All I know is, when you left, I knew I had to follow you. There's nothing that I could say that would explain what happened back there. You and me are both in just as much shock."

She instantly regretted yelling at him. It wasn't his fault. The love of his life was back. The mother of his child. She could never, and would never compete with that. She knew it was over.

"Regina. I love you."

Now her anger was back. "How can you say that Robin? After what just happened!" Do you think I want to hear that? Do you think it is easy for me to hear that and know that this is over? Well, it's not!" She screamed, and then paused. "I love you too! You happy? There I said it! I love you!"

He closed his eyes and smiled slightly. "I know. And I'm happy you said that." He paused. "But you know what happens next. I have to go back to my wife."

Her heart broke. If it hadn't before, it sure did then. But she didn't scream. She didn't cry. She just slowly nodded her head.

"Regina you were the only thing I saw in my future until now. With you, it was a whole new world I was living in. You were my future, and you still might be. But I at least have to find out if the past can ever become my future. I owe it to her. I owe it to Roland. I love them too."

She didn't say anything. She didn't feel like she needed to. He had said it all. The timing was not right. It might be in the future, and it might never be. Who knows? Second chances did exist. They might not last long, but they were possible. She tried, for one last time, to hold onto her second chance. So she kissed him. It was a short, sweet, but sad kiss all in one. It was goodbye.

When she pulled away after about a second, he looked her in the eye and whispered, "Don't you ever forget that I do love you Regina. Don't ever forget that."

And there it was. Hope. Throughout their short time together, Regina realized that it had been her continuously asking and asking for Robin to make everlasting promises to her. Over and over again he reassured her of his love. And even now, when he had to leave, he did just that. However, this time the roles were reversed. He was now asking her to make a promise him. So she did.

As Regina turned away and walked the opposite direction of where he still stood, she made her promise and whispered those five faithful words to the cool night air.

"_I wouldn't dream of it."_

**A/N Hope you enjoyed my story! It means so much that you read it :) Please, please, please review! I absolutely love feedback. **


End file.
